Staying Strong
by NerdyChick66
Summary: How the Weasleys found out about Harry and Ginny. Takes place duringthe Deathly Hallows while Harry is hunting horcruxes.
1. Family Meal

**A/N Hi this is my first story and it won't be the best but I would like ya'll to review . I will accept any time type of review. I will not set dates that I will update on. I will update when I update. Also I need a beta so if one will beta this story just pm me. Now on to the story.**

_**Ginny POV:**_

_I am clutching to the only thing, a picture, that I have to remind of him. I am using all of my energy to keep from breaking down into tears, again. I just barely had enough energy tonight when mum gathered up all of my brothers excluding, Ron and Percy, and fixed a large supper for all of us._

_**Flashback**_

_As I descended the stairs I was met with the voices of my brothers and Fleur who I hadn't seen since Christmas Break. They were all bunched up in the living room talking about the war and how it's getting worse. As I walked in and plopped down on the floor my brothers didn't notice me until I shifted and made the floorboards squeak. They then quit talking and stared at me for what felt like forever until Dad came in._

"_Ginny your mother wants you to came help her with the food", Dad told me as I pulled myself up._

"_Okay", I replied. _

_I made my way to the kitchen to find mum finished with the food and needed me to place it on the table. Once I was finished my brothers and Phlegm, I mean Fleur, piled around the table and began to eat. During that time Harry became the center of the conversation and after that I couldn't take anymore. I told mum I wasn't hungry and left to go to my room. Once I began to climb the stairs my brothers voices drifted up to me and so I halted to listen._

"_Mum is Ginny alright?", asked Charlie asked._

"_I'm not sure she said she wasn't hungry", Mum replied._

"_I will go check on her later and …"_

_I didn't bother to listen to the rest of the conversation and I really didn't care who was coming to check on me._

_**Flashback End**_

_So here I am now fighting my eyelids trying to stay awake so that I can stare at Harry longer. After a few minutes of fighting I gave in and succumbed to the darkness but not before I heard footsteps and my door squeak open._

**A/N So was it good, okay or bad? Please review I need the criticism. I will post the next chapter soon an it will be in a different POV.**


	2. Finding Out

**A/N Hello I'm back! I'm hoping this chapter will be better then the last and it will be longer. On to the story.**

**Bill POV**

After everyone had finished eating we moseyed into he living room to chat and catch up with each other. I took no part in this, I just sat there wrapped up in my own thoughts until I heard someone calling my name and saw that same person madly waving their hand in my face.

"Bill….**Bill**…**BILL** are you their?," questioned Charlie. He looked frustrated as if he had been trying to get my attention for longer then I realized.

"Yeah I am. Sorry I was thinking about Ginny's weird behavior," I answered.

"Well that's just great," he began, "because I was just about to remind that volunteered to check on our sister.

"Oh. Right I will do that now," I mumbled.

I finally began to trudge up the stairs, hearing only the steady beat of my footsteps. Once I came to Ginny's bedroom I quietly pushed the door and found her fast asleep she must have just been worn out. As I turned to leave I saw her clutching a picture covered in fingerprints. In the picture Harry and Ginny were in the Gryffindor common room. Harry's arm was around Ginny then she pecked him on the lips and then they both started grinning like idiots. They looked happy and full of life not sad and sorrowful like they do now. I can't believe this, Harry and Ginny together? I wonder if she has another picture.

"Ginny are you awake?", I murmured softly to her. Good she's sleeping hard that means that I can snoop and dig around until I find more pictures. Now if I were Ginny were would I hide pictures. I need my wand it will make it faster. I began to frantically pat my jacket but it wasn't their and in my haste to find my wand Ginny became restless. Instantly I froze making sure she wouldn't wake up and find me, if she found me I would be cursed into next week. I need my wand and I can be out of here quicker and faster.

"Just great I left my bloody wand downstairs. Well I might as well start digging." I told myself.

After snooping around her room I found one other picture in one of her old school books. The picture was taken on the sunny Hogwarts grounds, it had Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron enjoying the glorious weather. Ginny was leaning against Harry looking content, Harry was looking down at Ginny with adoration in his eyes Ron was sitting next to Harry picking at the grass, while Hermione was reading book as always. They all looked at ease and just seemed to take pleasure in of being care free. I truly needed to get this down stairs to the rest of the family they needed to see what was causing Ginny grief. It was the fact of Harry being on the run and away from Ginny. Before I left I gently slid the picture from Ginny's grip and quietly walked out of her bedroom and made mad dash down the stairs.

"You will never guess what I found out!", I exclaimed.

Everyone then looked up at me with expecting eyes as I strode over to them. As soon as I located a chair and plopped down I was bombarded with millions of questions. Apparently I wasn't the only one who was concerned about her. I was the only who had voiced this concern.

"Okay if you lot would shut-up I will share what I found out.", I said.

"Sure but what exactly did Ginny tell you?", Mum questioned.

"She didn't tell me a thing, she was sound asleep. I found two pictures that told me everything", I told them as I started to smirk.

"Bill! You mean to tell you were digging through your sister's stuff and happened to come across some pictures that you thought we should take glance!" Mum shrieked at me.

"Um Yes but I have a good reason ," I told them.

"Bill I theenk that your Mozzer is right, you shouldn't 'ave been snooping," Fleur scolded.

"Well, were are these pictures ?", Mum calmly asked me. She apparently didn't want to disturb Ginny.

"Here", I said as I spread the two pictures out on the table for everyone to observe.

Everyone was speechless and then my brothers began to angrily mutter to them selves. Mum was delighted and couldn't stop smiling. Dad well, he was just trying to calm Mum down. Soon we were discussing Harry and Ginny and talking about why Ginny never told us. After looking over the pictures Everyone separated Mum and fleur went into the kitchen, Dad went out to the shed to tinker with muggle objects and as for the rest of us we gathered outside away from Mum.

"So do you think that,"

"They are still together?" Fred and George asked.

"I don't know, like I said all I have are the pictures. I might not have them long, though."

"Why not?", asked Charlie.

"Well, when I found Ginny asleep she was clutching the one of her and Harry really tight in her hands. I was lucky to get it from her and fortunate to find the other picture."

"Either she really loves Harry or she misses him. Maybe they did break-up because I haven't seen Ginny this broken.", I told them.

We were still discussing Harry and Ginny when a screech ripped through the dark. It was Ginny's because a few minutes later she came down the stairs looking like she could hex someone and that someone would probably be me.

**A/N Was this one better? Please review because I would love to know! Well I will be back soon with another chapter. Bye-bye!**


	3. Reckless Rage

**A/N Here's the third chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.****L**

**Ginny POV**

As I sat there staring I heard someone enter my room silently make their way towards my bed and asked me,

"Ginny are you awake?", The Person murmured softly.

"Yes", I muttered back.

Then I felt the person slip their hand into mind and then I looked up into the beautiful emerald eyes, that I know and love. Then Harry got up and left just like that. I wanted to desperately call out to him but my mouth wouldn't open and then everything began fading into black. After that my eyelids popped open, it was just a dream. Wait a minute where's that picture of Harry. I hysterically began to look on and around my bed and didn't find it.

"No. This can't be!" I muttered to myself.

Realization dawned on me someone was in room and they took my picture! My dream was some what real, so I had heard someone enter my room. I wonder if they took my other picture. Now where's that book? It took me a few a minutes to find it then…

"There it is!", I exclaimed feeling relieved.

As I flipped through the book for the picture I heard doors opening and slamming. When I didn't find the picture I did what felt necessary, I screamed. It help me accomplish anything but it made me feel a heck of a lot better. One of them would be cursed into next week, no next month! Better get your wand I thought as I left my room. As I descended the stairs I saw my mother and Fleur.

"Mum do were any of the boys are?", I asked her.

"No dear but you might want to check outside," she responded.

Mum had given them away and one them was about to face my wrath and _they were going to regret ever stealing from me._ _They were going wish they hadn't. _Soon I was going lash out at _them, _yes them is not what I will can my brothers. Once I was outsideand they were in my sight I began to shout random spells like the Stunning Spell, The Bat-Bogey Hex, and any other spell that popped into my mind. I didn't care then who I hit with what. A reckless rage had over come me and there was no stopping it. I was on a rampage releasing all of anger that I had bottled up.

"**YOU STUPID PRATS! WHO** **IN THE BLOODY HEL…."**

I was cut off by my Mother. She had disarmed me and was trying to calm me down.

Next thing I knew I was in my room. All I could do was lay and think. I did fell kind of bad but _they _did deserve it, well one of _them _anyway. I had used all of my energy on _them. _SonowI was fighting my eyelids until they finally snapped shut.

**A/N Was it good, bad or really bad I would like to know. Reviews are welcome. Did I get Fleur's accent right or could it have been better . If you have questions just PM me.**


	4. Apologies

**A/N Hi! I hoped you liked my last chapter and if you I'm sorry. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. By the way I don't have a beta and I need one. If you're a beta and are reading please PM me, if you interested. I accept reviews and critical ones at that. Enjoy!**

**Bill POV**

I did feel bad for Ginny, I mean all she has of Harry are two pictures but she did hit with the stunning spell and the stinging jinx. So I didn't feel entire sympathy towards her but I did steal her most treasured pictures. I guess I should apologize but then again she did hex me, a lot. Well I guess I will go ask for forgiveness, I hope she forgives me. The other prats as she called us had better come apologize, too.

" Hey! You lot come here", I called to them.

"What do -

"- you want ," the twins asked together.

" I think we should apologize to Ginny."

"Bill, are you insane? She hexed us and screamed at us, and you want to apologize to her?", Charlie exclaimed.

"Yes.", I replied uncertainly. "Well If you lot aren't going to go apologize, then I am.

As I turned I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I twisted to look at the person. It was Charlie.

"I'm, I'm coming with you I guess we shouldn't have been looking at her pictures." Charlie said.

"Well, that's great! I told him. "If I go down then I'm dragging you down with me." I told him as I laughed.

His expression was funny but he shrugged it off and followed me up the stairs. I knocked on her door and waited for a response. I heard a faint mumble and entered.

"Ginny", I began, "I, we're so sorry."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have reacted that but you did steal from me and by the way who did steal my pictures?.", she asked.

"I did..", I started but Ginny cut me off.

"YOU TOOK IT. YOU …."

"Ginny will you please hear me out?", I asked. She looked torn as if she wanted to yell me some more or listen to me.

"Yeah, I guess so. " She replied dully.

"The reason why I took is because everyone was worried about you and I needed to them incase they didn't believe me. I just was worried, offered to come check on you and became nosy. I'm so sorry I shouldn't have.", I apologized to her.

"I accept your apology but it should be me apologizing, not you. It was me who lost control and started firing random spells. The pictures mean a lot to me, I mean that's the only thing I have left Harry and it's been so hard without him," She smiled when she said Harry but then returned back to her sorrowful state.

"I understand that you're worried, we all are.", Charlie told her.

"No you don't understand, Harry ended with me to protect me and now I don't if he's coming back. All I have are those pictures and if I lose them I have nothing. Nothing isn't good because I need something of him look at. I need to able to keep moving on and hope Harry comes out alive."

"We get it Ginny not everyone will come out alive and we know Harry's chances of coming out are lesser than the average person but we do know it would kill Harry knowing you were suffering."

"Okay, well could you give me back my pictures?"

"Here they are," I said, "by the way how did you and Harry end up together?"

"He had detention the day of the final Quidditch match. He came in late and found all of Gryffindor celebrating. When I spotted him I ran towards him to hug him and he kissed me.", she said smiling remembering the happy times.

"What happened to Dean?", Charlie asked.

"He became to helpful and kind of a prat."

"Oh okay I thought you really liked him."

"No I love Harry. I never really gave up on Harry, I just decided to give on the though of us being together."

I stood their and quietly listened to the whole conversation until I had some questions for her.

"Ginny why didn't you ever give up on Harry?" I asked her.

"Um, because their was a small chance. Hermione told if I relaxed around him, he might noticed me. He did and now I'm stuck here waiting for him.", she said quietly. "Could you to leave, I don't think I can stay awake any longer.." she added mumbling.

"Okay we will leave you to sleep, but we will be asking more questions tomorrow. Before I forget would you be mad if we questioned and or killed him?" I asked feeling amused.

"No, don't question him. Leave him alone and I would never let you lay a finger on …"

She had fallen asleep and so we left her and went downstairs to tell Fred and George what happened.

**A/N Was it good or bad? Please tell me! I have decided to make some chapters longer by switching point of views, so be prepared to have longer chapters.**


	5. Molly's Reaction

**A/N Hello! I'm back with another chapter. This one will probably change point of views. Thank you To all of the people who have reviewed this story!**

**Molly POV**

I am thrilled Harry and Ginny are together, at least I assume they still are. I suppose I will have ask Ginny. Once this war is over I hope they are together, happy and whole again. I noticed how Harry and Ginny both had this darkness in their eyes but whenever they crossed paths for a second the dark was replaced with light. I feel for them because poor Harry might not make it out and Ginny knows this and is just waiting. She has been so depressed for awhile and now I know why.

"I might go find the wedding planner I have," I told myself.

As I began digging, I thought about how much Harry and Ginny resemble

Lily and James. Harry and Ginny Potter, it had a nice ring to it. At least my baby girl would be marrying someone I approve of. I know Harry will take care of her and Ginny will be Harry's happiness. After seeing the pictures I know they mean a lot to each other or at least they look it. Plus, that would explain why Ginny's acted weird.

As I walked in to the living room I found Fleur and sat down in one of the chairs opposite of her and began flipping the planner looking at the plans for Bill and Fleur's wedding. I heard Ginny storm down the stairs and look at me.

"Mum do you no where any of the boys are?" she asked sounding impatient.

"No dear but you might want check outside," I told her.

I thought she would just scream at them but not curse them, but then I heard her shouting spells and screaming at them. I knew I needed to intervene and stop her from doing something serious. Once I was outside I disarmed her and managed to calm her down.

"Ginny," I murmured to her softly. "don't do this. You need to calm down, so you can come with me."

She didn't respond and let me drag her up to her room. I carefully steered her into the house past Fleur who had concern all over her face, up the stairs and into her room were I left her to her thoughts. When I found the boys to see what damage Ginny had done they were all gathered in the living room. They had been hit with one or more spells but apparently nothing to bad because they looked alright.

"So what all did you get hit with?", I asked them.

"I got hit with the Stinging Jinx, the Bat-Bogey Hex and she disarmed me." Bill groaned, "It was as if she knew I was the one who took her pictures."

"She stunned me, after she hit me the Bat-Bogey Hex, but before that she hit with the Furnunculus Charm." Charlie complained. "She wasn't just targeting Bill, she was targeting all of us."

"Well that's -

"just great." Fred and George said sarcastically.

I guess they're fine but it serves Bill right for taking and the rest of them for talking about the pictures. Ginny was never very fragile but they crossed the line and had to pay the price. I wonder back over to my chair and sat down to start planning again when I heard Bill.

"Hey! You lot come here," called Bill.

I didn't pay much attention to the conversation until Bill wanted to apologize to Ginny for what he did. That's a good sign, Ginny should be a little more at ease.

"I'm, I'm coming with you I guess we shouldn't have been looking at her pictures." Charlie was going with him.

Now all I have to do is wait until can corner Bill and Charlie and question them about Ginny. After several minutes they finally came down the stairs and joined us.

"Well?"

"Well what Mum?" they asked me.

"How is she? Was she mad? Was she still dazed looking?" I know I bombarded them with questions but I needed to know.

"Whoa, to many questions. One at a time, mum. Ask one and we will slowly answer."

"Exactly!" Apparently Charlie agreed with him.

"Okay, um what all did she tell you?"

"She accepted our apology, told us the pictures meant a lot to her. When she said Harry, she smiled then she went back to that distress filled look."

Charlie took up were Bill left. "She's worried for Harry and he broke up with her to protect her. So now all she has to hold on to are those pictures."

" 'Ow sweet don't you theenk Bill?" Fleur asked. "It is very tragic but sweet."

"I guess so. Anyways she's reassured ."

"By who ," I asked curtly.

"Me," Bill said, "but I spoke on both of our behalves.

"And what exactly did you saw to her.'

"I told her that Harry wouldn't want you suffering and she asked for her pictures back."

"Then we asked her how she and Harry ended up together. It was a slick move and stupid in a sense."

"Well what did he do?", I asked impatiently

"Harry had detention the day of the final Quidditch match and came late to the Common Room. When he came in Ginny ran over to him to hug and Harry kissed her."

"Wow I never pegged Harry as the type to do something like that." I laughed.

"I know right, I'm surprised Ginny didn't hex him into next week. He got lucky I think." Bill told me.

"Wow! Is that the time, Mum Fleur and I had better get back."

"Okay bye. You are coming next aren't you week", I asked concerned.

"Yes we are. I know with these troubled times you have a right to be concerned but we will be fine. Before I forget I told Ginny that Charlie and I were going to ask her more questions but I guess you can ask her. Also I don't know if she's forgiven Fred and George since they apologize."

"Okay I will." Those were last words I said and I left to the house.

**A/N Good or Bad let me know. Did I get Fleur's accent right or was it really horrible. Let me know these things by sending me a PM or leaving a review. Until next time.**


	6. Questions

**A/N Hello this is my 6th chapter and this one will switch POV a few times. ****Next week ****I **_**will not update**_ **because I will be busy with other things and I will be trying to type up more and longer chapters for this. So Sorry! On to the story.**

**Ginny POV**

I woke up feeling emotionally strung out. I felt like someone had taken my emotions and torn them out just to do it. I had to get my emotions in check so Mum wouldn't worry.

"Ginny are you wake." It was Charlie. 'Oh great!', I thought. He was going to question me some more.

"Yes." I replied halfheartedly.

"Can I come in?"

"Well, yes", I said sounding annoyed.

When I looked up Charlie was wearing his pajamas and carrying a cup of tea and a cup of hot chocolate for me.

"What brings you here this early in the morning?"

"I um, wanted to ask you some more questions?"

"Okay ask away but I don't have to answer him." My tone getting serious.

"Okay, okay I will try to ask easy questions" He laughed while saying that and it didn't help my strung out emotions or the fact that I had just woken up." My first question is, How long were you or are you still together."

"A few months at the end of my fifth year." I told feeling worse now that was telling Charlie. I mean needed to tell someone and plus they would be very concerned.

"Okay, could you answer why you two aren't together?"

I nodded my head and began to tell him

"He broke up with in attempt to protect me. He thought Voldemort would use me to try to get to him. He's such a noble prat but that's one f the qualities I like about him."

"Okay, next question. What did Ron think of his best mate and his little sister being together?"

"He didn't exactly like but he did act stupid about it. He told us no snogging in public after he and his girlfriend, Lavender Brown, snogged everywhere and in front everybody. So I told him he was a hypocrite and that Harry wouldn't chuck me even if Ron asked. He had told me earlier that Harry was better than my two previous boyfriends. Oh and every time Harry kissed me or I kissed Harry, Ron looked away for a few minutes no matter what." I started smile remembering the good times.

"Who's Lavender Brown, and how does she fit into all of this?" he asked confused.

"I will tell you later when twin's are around." I smirked. Ron was in for it.

"Right, I will remember that. Now, What else would you like to tell me about you and Harry?"

I had to think there wasn't much but I had to say something or else he would think I'm hiding something. "Oh, for his birthday I kissed him but Ron interrupted us and yelled at Harry. That's why I want the twins to around so I can them."

"I can go get the twins, they are eating." Charlie seemed to be enjoying this as much as I am.

"No thanks. I think I will go down and at the perfect time tell them about Lavender."

"I like the way you think. So what exactly are you going to tell them?"

"Um, her pet name for Ron, what they did in their spare time and anything else I can think of." This morning was one to be remembered.

Charlie then got up and left me to my drink that I hadn't touched yet. Once I had consumed all of the drink I happily walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Ginny, how are you dear?" Mum looked concerned.

"I'm fine but now that everyone knows a lot about my relationship, I think you should hear about Ron's relationship with a girl called, Lavender Brown."

"You mean our little brother-

"managed to get a girl." The twins exclaimed with glee.

"Boys be nice," Mum chastised.

"Well that's not the worst part, her per name for him is Won-Won. Another thing is she gave him a necklace for Christmas that read, My Sweetheart."

The twins were howling with laughter at this information and Charlie was trying to keep a straight face. Mum, well she just didn't know how to respond to this type of situation.

"Also in their spare all they did was snog each other's face off. I think he did it after I provoked him."

"What exactly did you say to provoke him?" Mum was getting mad now but I honestly didn't care.

"He and Harry were coming back from somewhere and found Dean and I snogging.

Ron then went ballistic and then I told him everyone but him had snogged someone else. Harry had to intervene because we were threatening to curse each other. After that we found him in the Common Room intertwined and lip locked in front of everyone."

"Wow." That was all Charlie could sat, in fact that was only thing anyone could say.

"Anyway, I'm going to my room.", I told them trying to get away from the awkwardness.

As I left they started to talk about me but I didn't care. I then went upstairs to get ready to fly around the yard on one of the brooms.

**A/N Please review! I need to know what you think about my story. Until next time, bye! **


	7. Unlucky Day

**A/N Hello I'm back! Since have been forgetting to do this, Thank You to everyone who has reviewed! Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Though I wish I did. Also this one will switch POV. **

**Ginny POV**

Afterescaping that awkward meal, and changing out of my pajamas, I am now flying. Flying on one of the brooms helps me get away and become care-free. The way the wind feels as it's rushing through my hair. The speed, the thrill, it was my escape.

"Ginny, could you come help me?"

It's Mum. Great, I thought. I wonder what core I will be given to day. As I walked in I met the smell of my Mum's cooking.

"You called?" I asked sounding irritated. She had taken me away from my heaven. My one place I could let go.

"Oh yes dear. I need you to wash some clothes."

"By hand but you have a wand to make it easier!" I wanted to scream at her but feared for my health.

"Ginny don't you dare use that tine with me." She threatened. "I'm to busy to do it myself and I can trust you do it. I can't trust Charlie and I certainly can't trust the twins!" She was getting pissed off and I needed to obey.

"Yes, Mum." I told her trying to sound sincere and not sound goaded.

"That's better, now the laundry."

The one chore I _hate_ the most is doing laundry. I mean I have to clean some stains out by hand, or those times when I had to wash the boys nasty clothes. It is so delightful and it's just how I wanted to spend my morning.

"Mum. What pile of clothes need washing."

"The one closest to the washer."

I turned to face the horrid pile and found it was mainly my t-shirts with a few of Charlie's, Mum's and Dad's. So maybe this wouldn't be to bad except for the fact Charlie had something on one his shirts that had to be scrubbed by hand. Did the universe hate first the pictures and now unpleasant laundry.

"Ginny once you're done with that I need you to sort the huge pile next to the door. It has a little bit of everybody's clothes."

"All right I will get right on it." I told her trying to keep my voice straight.

I began drying the first load and then sorted through the massive pile of clothes. I found a some of Fred and George's clothes, but mainly it was Mum's, Dad's and mine. It didn't take long to sort but I had to massage cleaner into some clothes.

"Ginny are you finished yet."

"Yes, I just finished." I sounded tired, more than I thought I was..

"Good, good. Now would you go put clean sheets on your Father's and mine bed?"

"I guess so." I mean I'm not _that tired_.

"Oh thank you. You are such a dear to me." She gushed. "By the way the sheets are in the laundry room."

I nodded my head and moseyed my way to get the sheets. Nobody would leave me alone to delve in my thoughts. It was either them asking me questions or stacking on the chores. I didn't have time to stop and think about my lover, Harry. I needed to look at the pictures, It was the one thing that kept me moving. It kept me living not succumbing to the pain. Knowing that one day I would see Harry made me feel better.

"Ginny have you washed any of my shirts, by chance?"

It was Charlie. "Yes there are some in the dryer."

"Great. I was getting low and could you iron some."

"Sure I'm _not that busy._"

"I knew I could count on you." He was smiling and apparently didn't hear the sarcasm in my voice.

No had to change sheets and iron Charlie clothes to make they were wrinkle free. Nobody wanted to leave me alone, next the twins would be asking for a favor. If they did, I would scream every word I could think of that Mum doesn't approve and start to hex people.

"Now let's find those sheets." I told myself.

I had just found them when dryer had gone off. Now I was going to have to iron all of the clothes. Now the sheets. I trudged up the stairs and replaced the sheets. Now I'm washing the dirty sheets and beginning to iron Charlie clothes. As I ironed the house became quieter. Were was Charlie? The only noises were Mum rambling around the kitchen. I decided to look out the window. Charlie was outside flying just I was and wanted to be. Life's not fair and I've known that for awhile but come on _this was not fair. _I mean couldn't Charlie de-gnome the garden. Well, life goes on and I should let it go. Then I heard Mum.

"Charlie," I heard her call. "Would you be a dear and de-gnome the garden?"

I wanted to jump up and down so badly but I knew Mum would suspect something was wrong. So I continued to do my chores and kept a calm, straight face. I was now ironing Charlie's clothes and enjoying him swearing at the gnomes as he chunked them. If only Mum could hear him. Wait that's perfect!

"Mum?"

"Yes, Ginny?"

"I think Charlie hurt himself." I smirked.

"Okay I will go check on him."

I walked to the window to watch it all go down. I had some of the best ideas not to be full of myself, but they were awesome.

"CHARLIE WEASLEY! I thought we had taught better than to say words like that!" Mum shrieked at him and she wasn't done. "You have a younger sister in the house that could hear you! She could very easily pick up on your language and very well start using it!"

You got to love Mum and her temper. Charlie was so in for it and I was loving it. I needed to get back to ironing but this was so much fun. I then heard them coming back in and ran towards the ironing board. I acted like I didn't see them and continued my work. After another hour I finally finished.

"Ginny." Oh no it's Charlie.

"I know you told Mum."

"Told her what?" I asked playing it innocent.

"That I was swearing while chunking the gnomes."

"I told her no such thing. I thought you were hurt by the way you were swearing." I smirked evilly at him.

"Well you are just so clever aren't you. I'm going to reveal some of your secrets to Mum."

"What secrets? I never told you anything."

"Oh yes you did. Remember what you told me this morning before breakfast?"

"Yes but those aren't really secrets."

"Oh I know but after you told Mum I was 'hurt'." He did quotations with his fingers when he said the hurt. "Now I can say that you told me something else and tell Mum."

"You wouldn't dare. Do you not remember what happened last night?"

"Well will let this one slide, this time. Are my shirts done?"

"Yes and if you will excuse I'm going to my room."

After all that work I still have to clean my room or Mum will be on my case. Ugh, I now have to climb the stairs. So I slowly trudged up the stairs and into my messy room. I have really let it go since the wedding and that was a month ago. I never knew I could be such a slob. I mean I normally keep it cleaner that this! Well I better get started . After picking up my clothes and organizing my books my room looked better. Now that

I am done I can actually rest.

I was staring at Harry's beautiful, emerald eyes until he began to disappear into nothing. I was reaching and grabbing for anything. Then I saw him barely alive on the ground gasping for breath and clutching a huge gaping wound on his chest.

"Harry. Harry!" I was calling out at Harry because he was getting farther and farther away from life. "No Harry ! Don't leave me, don't leave."

Then he gave his last shuddering breath and became still. I didn't believe he was dead. No Harry wasn't dead.

"No Harry! You cant be dead." All I was doing was shouting at body that moved no more.

I did one thing anyone would do, I laid on top of chest and succumbed to tears. How long I laid there who knows then someone began shaking me and calling my name.

Charlie's face was in mine. It was just a dream, but it felt so real. Charlie offered me his hand and sat me up straight.

"Ginny what's wrong? I found you crying in your sleep."

I had a bad dream." I answered bluntly.

"Care to talk about it?" He asked caringly.

"No I don't and before you ask I'm fine." I'm staring to like Harry.

"Okay but if you need anything I'm here." He told me and he acted like he didn't believe me.

Now that Charlie's gone I can think about me dream. Why and how, were the to biggest questions on my mind right now. Why was dreaming of Harry dieing? How was I coming up with such vivid dreams that seemed so real?

"I need someone to talk to besides the people who in the confines of this house." T old myself out loud. "Um, let me think. Tonks, that who I can talk to."

Tonks knew all about my crush on Harry and she would understand completely. Unlike my brothers. She would be there for me. Maybe I could get Mum to invite her and Remus over or lunch Sunday. I had better go tell her now.

"Mum?" I asked. I hope she didn't hear me rush down the stairs.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if we could invite Remus and Tonks to eat with us on Sunday."

"That would be a good idea, and Ginny go get Charlie supper's ready."

Mum's not looking, run! Now that Charlie's joined us we all dug. I love Mum's cooking.

Now that I'm full I'm going to bed. Then my eyelids dropped shut and stayed shut for awhile.

**Charlie POV**

Ginny seemed to be better but she still looked half whole like something was missing. I knew exactly what was missing. Harry was Ginny's key piece to being and with him gone she was broken but she never let on how badly shattered she is. I mean earlier I found her crying in her sleep. As I continued to think, Ginny appeared at the door.

"Mum said supper's ready." With that she turned around and left.

She must feel better but she needs someone to talk to and she won't open up to me much. I quit worrying about Ginny and dug in to Mum's delicious food.

**A/N Did you like this one? I'll bet it shocked you! This is my longest one yet! PLEASE Review! I have decided to try and update once a week rather than what I have been because then I can make longer chapters!**


	8. Out in the Open

**A/N I have had this chapter started for awhile but I wasn't motivated to write. So sorry! I hope ya'll liked my last chapter, did ya'll like Charlie's part? I might add a few more chapters after this one but I can't decide. I need ya'll to review or PM me if you think I should add a few more chapters or a lot more. PLEASE READ THIS PART. I will not be able to update for a few weeks so this will be my last chapter for awhile. Sorry. I would rather write than get ready for school. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I did!**

**Ginny POV**

It's now Sunday and this past week was so boring. I mean all I was able to do was chores, chores and more chores! I haven't had a chance to even look at Harry. What little time I had to look at Harry, was spent with one of the brooms up in the air. Today I would have Tonks to talk to and get all of this pain out of my system hopefully. I needed to Harry to feel whole again but Tonks would help me get back to feeling better.

"Ginny, I need you to come help me cook." Mum called to me, pulling me out of me thoughts.

I didn't want to cook but I had to obey. So as supper slowly came together everyone began to show up. Lastly Tonks and Remus showed up straggled through the door and I was thrilled.

"Tonks! Remus! You made it." I exclaimed as she waved at me.

Yes, I thought. I would get everything that I needed to. Tonks would understand because I had told her everything when we stuck inside the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. She knew that he never talked to me and that he didn't look at me that way. I noticed all of the men left to go outside. Was this my lucky day? It got even better.

"Ginny I don't need your help anymore everything's under control."

Now I need to find Tonks and chat with her. Now were would she be. There she is, in the living room. As I walk in Fleur spots me.

" 'ello Ginny." She says flashing me a smile.

"Hi Fleur" I replied tonelessly.

As I plopped down Tonks smiled at me. "Wotcher Ginny!" She said brightly.

"Hi Tonks. How are you?"

"I'm as good as any person can be during these times."

"That's good." I tried to sound cheerful.

"How are you Ginny?"

"I'm fine." I told her trying to sound sincere.

"Are you sure? Fleur was telling me that you went off on your brothers because of some pictures."

"Yup but they aren't just some pictures. They are pictures", I drew in a breath. " of Harry."

"Oh, I see and what exactly are in these pictures." She asked her eyebrows waggling.

"Um, why don't I just show you." I dug the pictures out and handed them towards her. I had taken to keeping them in my pocket so my brothers wouldn't steal them again.

"Wow Ginny did you slip him a love potion or put something in his drink?" She laughed.

"No why?' I asked confused.

"Well because I don't think I have _ever seen_ that look on his face. I mean I don't think I have ever seen him this happy and this in love."

"Really?" I asked sounding pleased. "I can't stand not knowing where he's at or were he's going. Plus he broke up with me before Dumbledore's Funeral." I am beginning to get depressed thinking of the past.

"It will be alright, Ginny. He will find away to survive and defeat Voldemort."

That did reassure me but not much what if all of his bad luck built up and then it all let lose while he's trying to defeat Voldemort. Fleur chose that time to speak up.

"Ginny 'Arry is a brave man, and 'e will be strong and 'e still loves you. I could tell by zee way 'e looked at you at zee wedding. 'E kept staring you down" She tried to reassure me and it helped but I still felt uneasy at least I had people hear to support me. Without Harry I feel empty and alone. I was broken and Harry was going to be the only thing that fixed me.

"Well, thanks for the reassurance. It's been so hard." I told them feeling grateful.

"Well we are here for you." She was making me feel better. "Remus thought he wasn't good enough for me. Then he finally came around and now here we are."

"That's like Harry. He thought I would get hurt dating him. So, that's why he ended it."

"And don't forget your Mozzer zought I wouldn't want to marry Beell after zose scars but she was wrong. 'Ere we are 'appily married. True love will tough z'rough anyz'ing" Fleur smiled at me.

"Thanks for doing this. Thanks for making me feel better." I faked a smile.

Then, all of the men piled into the house, apparently Mum had fetched them first knowing they probably would have to be torn away from whatever they were doing. Knowing Dad he would literally have to be torn away from what ever he's doing unless he was talking to someone.

"Ginny could you come set the table while I finish putting the food on the table?"

I didn't respond but by walking in and picking plates she knew. To me setting the table is boring but fast. As I set the table Mum moved the food to the table.

"Come eat." She called.

Soon the only chair left was between Fleur and Tonks. That was good thing. None of my brothers, hopefully, didn't have a clue about what we talked about.

"Hey, Ginny. Did you, Fleur, and Tonks talk about the wedding?" Bill asked. Nosy git. Does he have to be in our business?

"Yes we did." I hope that sounded convincing because the question caught me off guard.

"Beel do you theenk zat we would lie to you?" Fleur asked smiling sweetly. She was trying to dazzle him.

"No, I guess not. Sorry. I'm being to nosy." He chuckled at that.

" Itz okay Beel." Fleur flashed him another dazzling smile. Her charms didn't affect Bill as much unlike most men but then again she is married to Bill. So she must charm him some what.

I needed to escape before I let something slip. Before they knew how broken I was. If they ever caught on Harry would be having an early death. They would think it's all Harry's fault, when it's me who needs him. I don't blame Harry, I blame his noble streak.

"Tonks I need a good story so I won't let anything slip or I need to escape soon." I mumbled to her my voice cracking from panic.

"Okay let me think." She went quit for a minute and then added, " Your brothers will corner me if they find out about who we were talking about. Plus I don't think you want to tell your bothers what all you told us."

"Okay so what do we need to do?" I whispered.

"Just give a moment." She muttered.

I slowly ate and mainly picked at my food. It's great food but I'm not hungry and my stomach is in knots. I am worried I will have to tell them and that will not go down good. Last time for instance, I went on a rampage and I had to be disarmed before anyone could approach me. I try not to remember that night but it was a living nightmare not like those muggle movies Dad goes on and on about.

"Ginny for now just lay low and don't talk much."

"Why?" I had no idea why I needed to do this. Then it hit me why. We didn't want to reenact the other night.

"Oh, I think you know why. Just eat or drink so it will be harder to answer peoples' questions. Don't do anything out of the ordinary and then go into the living room."

"Got it."

I'm finished. All I had to do was escape, I mean leave the table. I got up slowly and walked to wards the door.

"Ginny aren't you hungry?" Mum asked concern coloring her voice.

"It's good but I'm tired. See you in the morning."

I decided I would go to bed and get better sleep. I stood still for a few minutes listening to see if they would talk about me. I decided to take out the pictures Harry.

"Harry, Harry were are you? I need you now more than ever. I need you to be safe." I murmured these words while I broke down into sobs. "Harry where are you? I need to know something. This year is going to be hell without you." I need to find something to relieve me of this pain.

"_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair is as dark as blackboard._

_I wish he were mine, he's really divine,_

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord."_

I can't believe I still remember that. I mean it was thing the first thing I ever gave Harry. He didn't say much about it but after loving him for years it seems kind of sweet. I then succumb to more tears just thinking about Harry.

After sitting for a few minutes I began to ready for bed. I hope that the nightmares will go away. As soon as my head hit the pillow I knew no more.

**Tonks POV **

Why am I on the ground? I had no idea. It hit me when I realized I has tripped after side long apparating with Remus. After walking up the path way we entered the Burrow to find it not in chaos. Molly and Ginny were cooking, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie were in the living room and the twins were somewhere most likely about to cause madness.

"Tonks! Remus! You made it." Ginny exclaimed her eyes lighting up.

After being greeted by more people I found an empty seat on the couch in the living room. The seat was right next to Bill and Charlie who got up once they saw Remus and all of the men gathered outside.

" 'ello Ginny." Fluer said and I immediately looked at Ginny.

I noticed she didn't look as full of life as I had seen her. She looked like she was slowly dying inside. I have never seen her like this. I mean, yes I have seen her sad or worried but nothing like this. This wasn't the Ginny Weasley I knew but then again she did let her age take over and cry in her sleep. Bill and Charlie had filled me making sure that didn't make her mad or angry. I knew Ginny. Did they think I was stupid?

"Hello Fleur," She replied to her tonelessly. She is broken and is still falling to pieces.

"Wotcher Ginny!" I said brightly as she plopped down next to me.

"Hi Tonks. How are you?"

"I'm as good as any person can be during these times." I responded.

"That's good." She sounded cheerful but you tell she was faking it.

"I'm fine." She was faking again this time she was trying to sound sincere.

How much more faking would she do? I understand that she's trying to stay strong and put on a brave face for everyone else. She's not doing a very good job at either but at least she she's trying.

"Are you sure? Fleur was telling me that you went off on your brothers because of some pictures."

"Yup but they aren't just some pictures. They are pictures," She dew in a sharp breath of air, "of Harry."

"Oh, I see and what exactly are in these pictures?" I asked waggling my eyebrows hoping for her to smile.

"Um, why don't I just show you?" She dug the pictures out her pocket and handed them to me. I wonder why she kept them in her pocket?

"Wow Ginny did you slip him a love potion or put something on his drink?" I laughed I had never seen Harry with that smile plastered across his face.

"No why?" She asked confused. I thought this was sweet that Ginny could make Harry smile like that when he stayed mostly in his somber mood.

"Well because I don't think I have _ever seen _that look on his face. I mean I don't think I have ever seen him so happy or so in love."

"Really?" She sounded pleased and then decide to get more off her chest. " I can't stand not knowing where he's going or what he's doing. Plus he broke up with me before Dumbledore's Funeral."

I just thought Ginny couldn't get worse. She was showing through her fake smiles earlier but now she was down right depressing. I felt my heart brake just watching her.

"It will be alright, Ginny. He will find a way to survive and defeat Voldemort. I tried reassuring her. I didn't exactly know how to comfort her because I didn't entirely understand her how she's feeling since she's trying to cover it up and I'm trying to understand her situation.

Fleur decided top help comfort Ginny. "Ginny 'Arry is a brave man and 'e will be strong and 'e still loves you. I could tell by zee way 'e looked at you at zee wedding. 'E kept staring you down."

"Thanks for the reassurance, it's been so hard." She told us in a grateful tone.

"Well we are here for you." I could tell she was feeling the slightest better. I decided to tell her about my love life. "Remus thought he wasn't good enough for me. Then he finally came around and now here we are."

"That's like Harry. He thought I would get hurt dating him. So, that's why he ended it ."

Fleur spoke up then. Apparently she was going to share her love life. "And don't forget your Mozzer zought I wouldn't want to marry Beel after zose scars, but she was wrong. 'Ere we are 'appily married. True love will tough z'rough anyz'ing." Fleur smiled as she finished her story.

I had no idea why Fleur was telling her this but the last sentence made since. She was trying to comfort Ginny but I could not wrap my mind it. Then again I told her Remus was worried that he wasn't good enough but she could relate to that. Bill's scars? How could she relate to that ?

"Thanks for doing this. Thanks for making me feel better." She faked a smile.

She's keeping up her act fairly well but when she let her shield down, you could tell something was wrong. She was toughing through this and she was doing a dang good job at that. I knew Ginny was going to make it through. Once I finished thinking the men piled in the house ready to eat.

"Ginny could you come set the table?"

Good, I thought. Ginny wouldn't have to suffer questioning and we could come up with some cover story. I looked at Fleur hoping that she would understand that we need a story and now.

"Hello ladies." Fred smiled at us.

"Where's Ginny?" George asked.

"Hi Fred and George Ginny went into the Kitchen to help your Mum." I replied.

"Okay. Did Ginny mention anything about Harry?" Bill asked.

Fleur spoke up this time. "Beel she iz fine. She 'as gotten 'appier since she talked to us."

"About what?" Charlie asked staring us down.

"Zee wedding. What else would we talk about? Besides do you theenk she would tell us evreyz'ing?"

"I don't think she would either. I mean come on why would she confide in us?" I asked.

"Well you two are both women. Another thing is she wouldn't confide in us." he told us ticking the reasons off his fingers.

"I didn't know we are women.", I said sarcastically. Fleur thought this was hilarious.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Charlie on the other hand was not in the least bit amused.

"Come eat." Molly called.

As I walked in I met the smell of Molly's cooking and grabbed the chair next to Remus. After everyone had sat down but Molly and Ginny there were only two seats left. The next to me and the one next to Arthur. Ginny claimed the one next to me and Fleur.

"Hey, Ginny. Did you, Fleur and Tonks talk about the wedding?" He inquired. Does he _have _to know our business?

"Yes we did." She's a good actor. She sounded honest.

"Beel do you theenk zat we would lie to you?" Fleur flashed a smile while she was trying to sweet-talk him.

"No, I guess not. Sorry. I'm being to nosy." He chuckled at that.

"Itz okay Beel." Fleur flashed him a stunning smile. She was trying to charm him.

"Tonks I need a good story I might let something slip or I need to escape soon ." Ginny mumbled to me. She was panicking.

"Okay let me think." And then I added, " Your brothers will corner me if they find out about who we were talking about. Plus I don't think you want to tell them what all you told us."

"Okay so what do we need to do?" She whispered.

"Just give me a moment." I whispered back keeping calm.

After thinking or a few minutes. I came up with the best idea I could.

"Ginny for now just lay low." I told her.

"Why?" Why, because it's the best plan. I wanted to scream at her but realization dawned on her face.

"Oh, I think you know why. Just eat or drink a lot so it will be harder to answer peoples' questions. Don't do anything out of the ordinary and then go to the living room."

"Got it." She sounded calm.

She is finished, good now she can slip out. I hope her brothers wont inquire her.

"Ginny aren't you hungry?" Molly was concerned but looked at her

"It's good but I'm tired. See you in the morning."

"Remus after a few minutes could we leave?" I asked.

"Sure I know you probably don't want to be questioned."

"What?"

"I know you were talking to Ginny. I don't want to know but let's go."

"Molly we had best be leaving." Remus told her.

"Okay well until next time."

Then we apparated away from the Burrow, from poor Ginny. Once we arrived at home all I could think about was Ginny. I felt for her but I knew she is strong.

**A/N Did you like this? Let me know in a review or PM. Until next time.**


	9. The Ending

**I'm back with another update. Sorry my update took so long I had school and other things I had to do. Plus I couldn't get on my computer last week or a few weeks ago. By the way check out my profile for a schedule of when I'm able to type and or update.**

***A big thanks to my new beta AsterLea! She worked this chapter in to her busy schedule***

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Ginny POV**

I woke up and heard nothing but silence. Weren't my brothers usually eating breakfast by this time? What time is it? I wonder if I woke up to early. I treaded heavily down the stairs and found Mum standing at the bottom cleaning.

"Good morning Ginny. Are you hungry?" She asked completely unaffected by the fact I had just gotten up.

"Yes a little bit." I told her but my stomach disagreed. I'm starving. How long was I asleep?

"Come into the kitchen and I will warm up some food." She bustled into the kitchen while I just stood there.

"Mum? What time is it?" I asked.

"A quarter to twelve. Why?"

"Just wondering." I had never slept this late and I went to bed early. I guess it's from the _nightmares. _I keep having the same dream except each one has had some different twisted ending. Sometimes I woke up with tears streaming down my face and other times I was screaming my lungs out.

"Ginny breakfast is ready. Come on and eat some before I call the boys in for lunch." Mum told me. The boys?

I dragged my chair out from table and took a seat. I stared at the plate and thought about why I am so sleep deprived. I knew why but I didn't understand why.

"Ginny are going to eat? You need to eat something before I serve lunch. You slept nearly twelve hours." She was fussing over me, again.

"Really I didn't know that." I growled. I was dazed. Being sleep deprived didn't help me either.

"Eat Ginny." She was worried but was trying to be cheerful.

I did as I was told because Mum would be forcing me to eat or forcing some weird potion down my throat. Then everyone else, my brothers, would be worried and it would be all over nothing. I'm old enough to be take of myself but here lately they have been smiling at me and it was really annoying. I'm alright as I can be but I don't need their sympathy.

"Ginny are you finished?" I had been eating and not realized it.

"Yes. " I had nearly finished the food while I was wrapped up in my thoughts, creepy.

"Okay. You should go get ready. Your brothers showed up early to play Quiditich. They asked if you were up yet. I don't wan them worrying so hurry up and get going." She shooed me away.

I made my to the loo to freshen up jut as mum wanted me to. I needed to very badly. My hair was frizzy, I was in my pajamas, and I have to get myself more awake. I combed my hair brushed my teeth and changed clothes with in a few minutes. I looked pretty good if I don't say so myself.

"Ginny are you ready?" Mum must really not want them to worry about me.

"Just about." I called back as I examined my appearance.

"Okay. I need your help setting up the table for lunch."

I stumbled down the stairs not caring what I was doing. My mind was blank. I was on autopilot, or at least think that what's called when a muggle doesn't control something. I wasn't controlling what I was doing. Well, at least not consciously.

"Ginny the plates are on the table next to silverware. Once you finish that I need you o call the boys and Fleur in."

"Okay." I still am tripping and bumping into things.

I slowly set the table. Finally.

"Hey you guys! It's time for lunch." I called.

"Ginny 'ow are you? Are you all right" Fleur was being nice? She's not that bad I guess. She can make some snide remarks but other than that she's pretty decent.

"I'm fine thanks Mum." I told her sarcastically. Fleur was starting to grow on me some what but with everyone asking if was alright was grinding on my nerves.

"Oh Ginny I'm just worried about you. Better me zen your brozers?" She smiled at me.

"That's true. My brothers would be worried it had to do with Harry."

"I know zat Ginny. I live wiz one and I'm around 'ere enough to know." She's being really understanding.

"Okay I understand. Thanks for caring. Oh and you might want to hurry up before the guys get here." With that I turned around and walked off smiling to myself.

I guess Fleur's not as bad as she seems. Ugh. She can be nice but then again.

"Ginny." Mum called to me as I opened the door.

"Did you call the boys?" She asked.

"Yes I did. Anything else you need?" I was feeling tired already.

"No dear you can go sit down now." She smiled and motioned towards the door.

I have usually had more work then what Mum gave me this morning. Something wasn't right here. Everybody kept asking if I was alright. Mum's not giving me any chores. Something's going on here. Everyone's thinking that I'm helpless!

The door just slammed open and in came my _wonderful _brothers. "Hey Ginny!" Called Fred and George.

"Hi." I didn't want to talk. I wanted to put two and two together.

"Is that all we get is a simple hi. Ginny you should greet us, the greatest joke shop owners, better than that." George told me holding his head up high while Fred stood behind him shaking his finger.

"Well I'm sorry." I snapped at them.

"Wow, Ginny what's got your wand in a twist?" Fred asked. He was pushing me closer and closer to lashing out at them.

"Nothing." I retorted.

"Well there has got to be something because you're normally not like this. Unless one of us made you mad." He was too curious.

"No there's not and you're about to wish you hadn't pressed me on about why I snapped at you!" I was trying to control myself and be a good girl for Mum and for Harry. Mum would probably coddle me more and Harry well I needed to practice good behavior at school. I don't think it's going to be sunshine and daisies this year.

"Sorry but I don't want you to be mad and suffering. I don't want you to bottle it up and explode."

He trailed off and I knew exactly what he was talking about. He didn't want me to strike them again or anyone for that matter with a spell. Like that night when I lost control and now everyone had either been acting like they were walking on eggshells or constantly smiling and worrying over me.

"I know but I'm fine and if both of you value your life you had better never press me again. Understand?" I wanted them to leave me alone and had to make sure I got the point across.

"Yes we promise." They said together nodding their heads.

"Good. Now I have to go." I walked out of the room and into the kitchen to busy myself. I needed something to occupy my hands and my mind. Something like washing the plates.

**George POV**

Flying had never felt so good. I was the Chaser and Seeker for my team since their were only four of us. Bill was the keeper for my team and Fred and Charlie made up the other. I was having fun and flying high until I saw Ginny. She talked to Fleur and went back in. I wasn't the only who noticed her and we all descended to the ground.

"Fleur what did Ginny want?" Bill asked.

"She called for us to go eet."

"Good, I'm starving." I wanted to eat.

"George you eet to much and to often just like your brothers." Fleur giggled as she poked me in the stomach.

"Well we are Weasleys." I told her.

After that it became silent until Charlie spoke up. "Are we going to stand here or are we going to do eat."

"We are but could you two put up the brooms? We will go check on the food." I spoke on mine and Fred's behalf.

" Alright but you two are not to start eating until we are present. Understand?" Bill didn't always enjoy putting up the brooms but he would as long as we waited on him.

Fred and I headed to the house and left Fleur to help Bill and Charlie. I couldn't wait to get my hands on Mum's food. I would be enjoying food while those three would just now be walking in.

As I opened the door I saw Ginny sitting on the couch lost in thought. "Hey Ginny!" We greeted her.

"Hi." Apparently someone didn't want to talk right now.

Once that conversation was she stalked into the kitchen to do who knows what. I hope she cools off before lunch.

"Good. Now I have to go." She walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"She's in a mood." Fred muttered.

"I wouldn't let her hear you say that or she really will do something. Remember she just threatened us and she could, would and think she should maim us." I told him trying to keep him in one piece.

"You're right George. I guess we should go experiment later to avoid having our limbs torn off by our little sister."

"Exactly what I was thinking we could come with new products."

As I sat there in the silent living room. I wondered if Ginny was snapping at us because she was sleep deprived. From what Mum had told me she woke up from a nightmare looking like ghost and crying. Mum said she wouldn't talk to anyone. Since it was traumatic to Ginny, Mum gave her a calming draught and a few other potions. Mum also mentioned that she might not remember the dream.

"Hey Fred is Ginny still in the kitchen?" I asked.

"Yes, why?' he asked confused.

"Did you not hear what said happened to her last night?" Right as I said that I heard Ginny set plates down and I knew she was to busy to notice.

"Yes I did. Does she remember anything?" He asked.

"I don't know. Mum said she probably wouldn't and not to mention it around her."

"Okay. She doesn't seem to remember it but that doesn't mean anything. She could remember it, maybe that's why she snapped at us!"

"You are a genius my brother now lets put our amazingly awesome smarts towards making more products."

"After all we came up with why

**Ginny POV**

I busied myself in the kitchen by cleaning off the cabinets from Mum's cooking. After that was finished. I heard George ask Fred if I was in the kitchen. That's when I decided to listen in. I heard Fred muttered something but I couldn't make out what it was.

Little did they know I'm standing listening in. They should have gone out of earshot to make sure but anyways I might finally get know why every was worrying over me.

That was the end of the conversation about me. They knew about my nightmares. The thing is they say I probably don't remember it but I had one last night.

"You two do realize that I over heard you." I saw the look on their faces. "I don't care if it was a nightmare I have had several of those. I'm going back to Hogwarts soon and the nightmares will still haunt bur I need to be string for Harry. He wouldn't want me to be miserable. He would want to be happy but since it's going to be hard I will have to be strong."

"What a speech!" George said.

"It warmed the cockles of my heart." Fred smiled.

"It just had be you two to crack a joke." I couldn't help but smile, which was very rare.

Even though is has been hard, and stressful these last few weeks, I was going to be strong. This war wasn't going to be over soon and it was time I put all of my fears away and stand firm on my feet.

**A/N Lol! This chapter was a wreck until my awesome beta came in and cleaned it up. I hoped you liked it! Please leave me some feed back! Until the next time!**


	10. Epilogue

**A/N Hi! Sorry it took so long to update. I have been busy and have tried to cram this in. This is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who has bothered to read, review, and or subscribe. A ****BIG**** thank you to my awesome beta AsterLea for squeezing this in and giving me awesome advice for all of my chapters! **

**Ginny POV**

The battle was over and we had won. You'd think I would be celebrating but I couldn't celebrate until I knew he would still take me. Until I knew if he still loved me. I dismissed these thoughts as I walked through the portrait hole and found Harry staring at the fire in the hearth. He looked lifeless and empty until he saw me.

"Ginny." He breathed out in a whisper. He looked bruised and bloody but he still was beautiful with his emerald eyes and messy hair. I am mad at him because he had me thinking he was dead. I was prepared to rant and seethe until he apologizes to me.

Stalked over to him and began my rant. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME THINK YOU WERE DEAD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PUT ME THROUGHT THAT!" I stopped to suck in air and began again.

"YOU COMPLETE STUPID, NOBLE, PRAT! DO YOU HAVE AYTHNG TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" I was mad at him how could he leave me and then turn up dead? Secretly pleased that he was alive, so I stopped to let him speak.

I waited and all he did was study me. He began, "Ginny I had to. We might not be hear right now if weren't for that. I could explain if you will quit shouting at me." He was so calm about this and seemed to put me at ease.

"Well then you will have to explain later." I told him, my anger evaporating away.

"You're not mad anymore?" He asked.

"How could I be you look like you've been through a lot and besides I'm to tired to carry on." I smiled at him an leaned over to kiss him.

I leaned over and laid on his shoulder. It was perfect. I was whole again. I wasn't going to be in pieces or shattered anymore. I had Harry and he was going to be the person to keep me going. He was going to be the thing that keeps me together. I felt content as I slipped of into the blissful wonder of peace.

**A/N I'm sad to finish it. Thank you to everyone who clicked on this. Also for those few people who liked my story I'm starting another and hopefully I will publish it. So bye-bye and I hope you enjoyed the story! I welcome reviews! I need the constructive criticism from all of you! **


End file.
